The Path of the Alchemist
by HumanTales
Summary: Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts and finds himself once more a student.


Beta: The delightful Rakina

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Summary: Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts and finds himself once more a student.

The Path of the Alchemist

Scowling at the bright blue sky, Severus stared at the winged boars at the gates. He'd been told he could leave his luggage at the gates and they'd be brought to his new quarters, but the thought of leaving so much of what he owned unwatched and unguarded turned his stomach. He'd sent his trunks ahead, but he wouldn't leave the precious ingredients and equipment to the careless handling of unknown… well, unknowns. With a deep breath, he lifted his two bags once more and began to walk.

As he walked up to the castle, he looked around him, trying to see any difference from when he'd been a student just a few short years before. He couldn't see any. The Forbidden Forest, the giant squid, the Whomping Willow—it was all the same as it had been. His scowl deepened; he had hated his time here. Then he sighed. If the truth were to be told, he'd always hated where he was. He fit in nowhere and he'd never been able to come up with an alternative in which that wasn't true. Here at least he would be given a decent salary and some respect.

Any other wizard wishing to be thought wise would have a quiet, dignified familiar. It might be extraordinarily magical, like a unicorn, but it wouldn't be bright and overly coloured. Unless that wizard was Albus Dumbledore. Nothing dignified for him. Extraordinarily magical, even appropriate for one who had studied the alchemical arts, but no one could call the brightly coloured phoenix dignified. It was waiting for Severus at the Entrance Gates. As soon as he had reached it, it took off towards the Headmaster's office. Knowing his duty, Severus followed.

Sitting in the Headmaster's office as his Potions master was a new experience for Severus. He had always been a supplicant here, even when Dumbledore had wanted something from him. He might not yet be Dumbledore's equal, but he was now his colleague.

After Severus had accepted a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches, and declined several sweets, Dumbledore finally got down to business. "And how did Voldemort take my not giving you the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?"

"Fortunately, he views it as weakness on your part, rather than a failure on mine. I am to inform him immediately if you change your mind, or are forced to give me the post, but otherwise I am to function as his eyes and ears within the school. He seemed . . . almost content."

"Good, good. And Lucius?"

"Frankly, Lucius would prefer I have the Potions position. He wants intelligence on your actions and motives for years to come."

"Years?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, he was telling Draco how important it was that he learn Potions from someone who truly understands it."

Dumbledore looked amused. "That might have more weight if Draco understood what he was saying. No matter. It will be good to have you here, dear boy. In addition to the Potions position, I would like you to take on Slytherin House. May I count on you for that?"

"You'd make your most junior staff member a Head of House? With the exception of your post, those positions are the most prestigious in the school. Won't it cause problems?"

"Oh, they're prestigious. They're also an inordinate amount of work; it is no sinecure. I have several arguments I can use if anyone complains; however, you are the only one I can trust to head Slytherin House through the next difficult years. Will you do it?"

Severus stared. They were words he didn't believe he'd ever hear, and Dumbledore said them as if they were simple, obvious. He cleared his throat and nodded. "It would be an honour. May I run the House as I see fit, or are there protocols I must observe?"

"Other than enforcing the school's rules and seeing to the safety and wellbeing of the children, you may do as you see fit. Now, I have spoken with Nicolas about you. Before allowing you to work with the book of Abraham the Jew, he wishes to make sure you are worthy of the noble study of alchemy. So, if you wish to begin the study, you have an assignment. Write an essay explaining your motives for beginning this study."

With an almost-smile, Severus accepted the assignment. "Homework. At my age." He was already planning out his essay. He suspected Flamel, or Dumbledore, would be able to tell if he wasn't truthful, but that didn't worry him too much. He didn't want the Stone simply for riches or long life, and certainly not for immortality. No, riches and long life were pleasant effects of the study, not the goal. The real prize was the Stone itself. To be known as one of the few capable of producing it—he would have fame and glory. How best to express himself and still convince both men that he was worthy to study alchemy with him. The excitement of such a study distracted him so that he forgot to respond.

Dumbledore smiled. "I must admit, I envy you." When Severus looked up in surprise, Dumbledore continued, "The first steps of such an undertaking are always so filled with wonder and excitement. At my age, there's very little that can elicit those feelings from me. Directly, at least. Watching you youngsters brings all those feelings back." With a sigh, he said, "Unfortunately, we have our other work to do."

Severus leaned back and began to report on everything he had heard since their last meeting. He still had a hard time believing he was protecting James Potter and his brat. Still, it just pointed out what Dumbledore thought of the two of them. Potter needed to be protected and coddled while he was Dumbledore's protégé. At least, Severus hoped that that's what Dumbledore thought.

---

The castle wasn't empty. If the castle were ever empty, it would mean an apocalypse had occurred. Still, there were very few people around this night, and the only one likely to be out on the grounds was Hagrid. Hagrid shouldn't be able to detect him and, if he came here, Severus would see him coming in more than enough time to avoid the groundskeeper. Even Hagrid wasn't likely to be out on the grounds at the dark of the moon. Between the dark of the night and his Disillusionment Charm, Severus should be safe.

He'd wanted to come earlier, but it hadn't been possible. Between the initial chaos that had followed the old man's death, the Auror presence immediately afterward and the Dark Lord's demands after that, this was the first occasion he'd had to return back to the school. As the sun set, he knelt before the tomb, his eyes burning, and stayed there, keeping vigil until the dawn.

As he knelt there, he thought about what he had found at the safe house Dumbledore had set up for him ahead of time. In addition to the furnishings, the fully supplied potions lab and the fully stocked kitchen, had been a box marked "To be given to Severus Snape in the event of my death." Within it had been two letters, a phial of Pensieve memories—and Albus Dumbledore's copy of the Book of Abraham the Jew. It had taken Severus over a week to read the personal letter to him; in it, his mentor had expressed his admiration, respect, confidence and love in Severus. It had given the last instructions for reading and understanding the book, but more important than that had been his belief that Severus was more than worthy for the pursuit. The second letter had, of course, had the full explanation of why Severus had killed his beloved Headmaster. Even if it were never believed, it didn't matter. Dumbledore's belief in him was enough.

He stood, feeling the creak of his knees, and placed a hand on the white stone. "For all that I did as you told me, I will always feel that I failed you. I wish things had been otherwise." His head still bent, he said, "You would be proud of Potter. He's already found and destroyed the locket and he has several ideas, not bad ones, of where to look for the cup. He may actually be worthy of your belief in him. He is determined to end this war, once and for all." He sighed, refusing to free the tears burning in his eyes. "Perhaps I'll start him on the true path to the Stone. Once I've brought him as far as I've come, do you think . . . ?" He shook his head. Finishing that sentence was simple weakness, nothing more.

Severus Snape turned and resolutely put all thoughts of Dumbledore, the tomb and the vigil he had just completed behind him. He had one teenager to guide in destroying a Dark Lord and a family to protect from a madman. After those minor tasks, he had a Dark Lord to undermine. Then, if he were very fortunate, he would be able to devote himself to following in the footsteps of Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore, Master Alchemists.

fin


End file.
